clansandguildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Modernisation Wave
Before: The Darfur incident is over, and the Sudanese government permitting the rampage of the Janjaweed was summarily annhilated more then two years ago in a weapon's test performed by UniFold, for the sake of entertaining ambassadors of China and the United States, presenting interest in buying. Following the subsequent completion and contract resulting from the demonstration, UniFold felt itself obligated to provide a resolution for the problems they had. Starting two years ago, UniFold offered a stimulus project to the interim government that had replaced the prior, while simultaneously commencing rainmaking projects first in Ivory Coast, then Sierra Leone. Now: Seth has returned from a year long journey that felt relatively like several decades, again empty-handed. Out of all the worlds he came across, none of them had planeswalking technology more advanced then his own, though many used more primitive of means to greater effect, or even abused it to spawn abstract weaponry the likes of which no other possible technology could ever hope to mimic in form and function. Upon returning, he was pleased to find that his nest-eggs have all hatched, not the least of which is the Africa Project. The weather patterns already being altered in the stricken, the continued trend has been guaranteed with the activation of the Sierra Leone Evaporator, and with the slow but steady expansion of the eco-friendly industrialization method prescribed. The new city has barely expanded beyond the central districts of the old capitol, given the present resources and the fact that much of the country is still unstable. However, no threat so far has been able to do more then slow the overhaul of the country, the investment has been paying for itself. Theoretically, the new government can take care of the country itself now; yet the corporations have not removed themselves. Instead, they have expanded their interests in the region, most notably in the field of geological and archaeological exploration and research... The spark for the events to come lies in two unrelated, but undeniably similar occurrences. First, power in Sudan shifted; a purely economical process that has essentially left the country in the hands of UniFold and its morally questionable CEO. Despite Seth Mayvus’s reputation, however, this has been an impetus for massive technological and social growth within Sudan. The second occurrence is the violent and brief coup performed in Egypt, via which the independent military http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=69740Stratagem took power over the country. Again, this was the beginning of a technological and social supernova in the region concerned. Very recently, the regime in Egypt was http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showpost.php?p=2052201&postcount=10ousted and replaced by a US/UN occupation, Stratagem having been declared a terrorist organization. On the one hand, this can be seen as an act of liberating Egypt’s people, and on the other an act of stifling Egypt’s growth. Public opinion, both in Egypt and abroad, is divided upon the issue. Whatever the general populace of C/G thinks, this has now placed the renewed state of Sudan and the US/UN occupied Egypt in a tense situation, considering their proximity and conflicting policies. The UFPA, or the United Front for the Preservation of Africa, is the name given to the US/UN endeavor to ‘preserve African culture and oust foreign presences from the continent’. It comprises of the United States, the United Kingdom, Germany and France, with smaller contributions from other interested countries and organizations. Various reasons can be cited for its formation. It is certainly possible that the change spreading from Sudan (henceforth referred to as the Modernization Wave) will cause loss of life, with longstanding regimes or sects having to be disposed of before any real work can be done. Some might think that while the ends may be great, they do not justify these means. However, there are other, highly likely motivations behind the UFPA – first and foremost, the immense loss suffered by MEDC’s if Africa were to join their ranks as a self-sufficient country. Such an occurrence would turn the current status-quo inside-out, and many of the world’s most powerful figures would be in danger of losing that power. Amongst them are the guilds; various supporters of the Modernization Wave are noted to be opposed to the guild-system (and anti-establishment in general), Xiahou Yan amongst them. There is a very real possibility of a modernized Africa giving these people the power they need to hunt down and annihilate the guilds. AFRICA WAR - PROLOGUE THREADS: Change is in the Air http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=73457the empire strikes back A battle in Cairo ends with Stratagem in retreat. New allies and money are required. http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=73643Art of Humanity A rather odd alliance of Seth_Mayvus, Dr._Jordon_Kendall Reve Aidenn and Xiahou Yan is formed within the Sudan offices of Unifold to further mutual interests. http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74060 Miskatonic: Revisited A University is reopened with its emphasis on Xeno-biology. Technology and scientific minds at Unifold’s fingertips are revealed. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74331Let the Earth weep at our sins Achelon is destroyed but not before its resources and army are removed and placed in the service of the Modernization Wave under Krade’s command. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74686Decimation Tension is rising. In Sudan the refugee situation and the potential for those infected with an unnatural virus to do harm forces a meeting of Modernization Wave intellectuals. Plans for the future are crafted. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74846&highlight=africawomen are so troublesome Remnants of Stratagem reform as the http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74796Diamond Dogs. Xiahou Yan needs to gather all relevant parties to move forward. Meanwhile, back at the ranch http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74810prologue : We are the legacy of the clans and guilds. Shingi Ikari convenes a meeting in Midgar of the http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74562Defenders and makes plans to stop Seth Mayvus. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74651 A New Generation Atticus Siege, heir to the legacy of Jared Scion and field representative of the DNM Firearms Corporation makes plans to journey to Africa to support the UFPA. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74721I'm dead... remember? Farside and Kiroshi Shigami discuss joining the defenders.' http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74912An Oath on Ixopo Hills The UFPA accidently downs a cargo plan belonging to Atticus Siege. A group is gathered to reclaim the critical information enclosed. Enter from All Sides http://www.forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74931Tools of War Atis "Asinis" Neidra and The Family bring an arms shipment to Sierra Leona to sell to the highest bidder. http://forums.rpgchat.com/showthread.php?t=74910Postcards from the Edge Inner most thoughts of our players on the eve before war